1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a general image photographing apparatus has a hand grip 20 fixed and disposed to one side surface of a main body 10 in a form capable of wrapping the back of a user's hand to allow the user to easily grip the image photographing apparatus in a photographing operation.
As illustrated in FIG. 2A, in a high angle photographing operation, the general image photographing apparatus as described above is grasped by inserting the user's hand 1 into the hand grip 20 in the form that the back of the user's hand is wrapped therein and then grips the main body 10. To take a comfortable posture while changing into a low angle photographing operation from the high angle photographing operation as illustrated in FIG. 2B, the user should remove her/his hand 1 from the hand grip 20 and then again grasp the hand grip 20. Furthermore, to change into the high angle photographing operation from the low angle photographing operation, the user should also remove her/his hand 1 from the hand grip 20 and then again grasp the hand grip 20. Accordingly, a problem may occur in that when the user changes the photographing angle of the image photographing apparatus, it is difficult to continuously photograph due to the troublesome motions the user must perform, as described above. Also, a problem may occur in that a sense of the user's hand 1 of coming in close contact with the main body 10 is deteriorated, and the image photographing apparatus may be difficult to carry around because while the image photographing apparatus is not in use, the hand grip 20 dangles and causes interferences.